Heartbreaker
by The Passionate Admiral
Summary: Alonzo gets his own song at the Jellicle Ball. My second CATS songfic and sixth CATS fanfic.


Heartbreaker

Author: The Passionate Admiral

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I do not own CATS. Just yesterday, I saw it live, and if I owned it, I would have made the movie include everything that was taken out. On that note, did you know that Alonzo is black and gold in America?

Plot: Alonzo gets his own song at the Jellicle Ball. The idea of the song came to me when I was overviewing my songfic where Bombalurina gets her own song. I based that one off of Celtic Thunder's rendition of "That's A Woman," and then I thought about another song they performed. I realized that this song could be used to describe Alonzo, and I decided to write another songfic. The original song is entitled "Heartbreaker," and the lyrics are just slightly modified.

In the city of London, England, an annual celebration was being held at the Jellicle Junkyard. The Jellicle Ball was being held, and everyone was thoroughly enjoying themselves.

The latter half of the ball had just started, and everyone had just listened to one of Old Deuteronomy's complex philosophical lessons. After having it interpreted, they were able to absorb the lesson in.

Then it was time for more songs about certain cats.

Everybody except Alonzo and Cassandra moved off to the sides of the clearing. The other Jellicles focused on the two of them.

Quaxo Mistoffelees was watching them in the most interest. This year, his older brother was getting his own song. He hadn't told him what it would be about, but he was certain that he would enjoy it.

Cassandra struck one of her poses on her hind legs and held that position with determination and vigor. Alonzo stood a few feet behind her on his hind legs. Soon, music started playing up in the background.

Alonzo started walking up to Cassandra. As he did, he sang:

"They say that I'm a bad tom…

That I just can't help myself."

He placed his left front paw on Cassandra's back and sang:

"That even though I know I should…

I'm just too bad to be good."

At that moment, Jemima got up and slowly began to approach the two older cats in the center on her hind legs. Some people focused on her, while most continued focusing on Alonzo and Cassandra.

Cassandra sang as she maintained her pose:

"They call him a romancer…

A chancer…

A gigolo."

Right then, Jemima stopped and just watched the two of them with an expression of disappointment and frustration.

Alonzo smiled down at Cassandra, put his right front paw on her chest, and looked to the front, singing:

"Who always has an alibi…

Who'll kiss the girls to make them cry."

Jemima turned around and began to walk away sulkily. Alonzo noticed her, and started walking towards her. He held his arms out and sang:

"I never meant to hurt you!

I never meant to break your heart in two!"

Jemima turned around and Alonzo reached her. He placed his front paws around her waist and sang:

"I'm sorry if I hurt you.

I'm sorry… but it's what I seem to do."

Jemima angrily pulled herself away from Alonzo and stormed off to the other end of the clearing.

Alonzo looked to the front and sang:

"They call me… Alonzo.

I'm nothing but a heartbreaker."

Jemima sat down at the base of the TSE-1 and looked down at the ground.

Cassandra broke her pose and started dancing around the clearing. She executed several high kicks and other complex moves.

Alonzo watched her in interest, but when he noticed Jemima was sulking, he focused on her. As he walked over to her, he sang:

"They say I'm the dark destroyer…

That I just can't get enough…"

By then, he had reached Jemima. He held his paw out to her and helped her up. She smiled again with that same innocent smile.

Alonzo continued singing as he looked down at her:

"Of queens hanging on a string.

That I'm only after one thing."

At that, Jemima slapped Alonzo with her right paw and walked back to the left side of the clearing. Alonzo placed his paw on the spot Jemima had touched his cheek. She may have been a very young queen, but she had a strong arm. As Alonzo held his cheek, Jemima sang:

"That he's filled with desire…

A liar…

A Romeo…"

The pain in Alonzo's cheek quickly faded away. He returned his attention to Cassandra. She stopped dancing and struck another pose, as if beckoning him forward.

Alonzo started waving his hips as he approached Cassandra. He sang:

"Like a bee in a honeycomb…"

He sang sensually:

"Welcome to the Pleasure Dome."

A few of the toms suppressed a laugh. A few of the queens, however, seemed somewhat stimulated by Alonzo's sensuous movements and singing.

Once again, Alonzo turned his attention to Jemima. He got a little closer to her and sang:

"I never meant to hurt you!

I never meant to break your heart in two."

Jemima brought a hopeful smile onto her face again and she looked over at the tribe's third-in-command.

Alonzo sang:

"I'm sorry if I hurt you.

I'm sorry… but it's what I seem to do."

Jemima's smile faded once more and she walked away from the black-and-white patched tom again. She went closer to Cassandra and stood near her.

Alonzo sang:

"They call me… Alonzo.

I'm nothing but a hearbreaker."

Jemima looked at Cassandra out of the corner of her eye. The Abyssinian queen was smirking haughtily at her. The black and ginger queen hissed in response.

Both of them looked over at Alonzo. His concentration was focused on the two of them.

Cassandra than expertly executed a high kick. Jemima decided to emulate her, and her high kick was just as good.

It soon became clear that the two of them were competing for Alonzo's affection. As the music continued to play, they utilized much of their dancing potential. After a short time, the two of them turned to Alonzo and struck a pose.

He looked back and forth between the two, trying to decide which one to pick. Finally, he walked over to the two of them… and held out his paw to Cassandra.

She took it triumphantly and walked off to the front of the clearing with him. Jemima watched them in angry defeat.

Alonzo and Cassandra started dancing together around the clearing. As they danced, Alonzo sang:

"I just can't live without it…

The thrill of a queen's touch."

He pointed to the sky with one of his front paws and sang:

"It's written in the stars above.

I'm just addicted to love."

He looked back at Cassandra and sang:

"But they all want to tame me…

To chain me…

And tie me down."

He lifted Cassandra into the air and, holding her there, sang:

"Don't they know I was born to be…

Footloose and fancy-free?"

He then set Cassandra back down on her hind feet and looked over at Jemima. She was frowning at both of them.

Cassandra sang to the younger queen:

"He never meant to hurt you!

He never meant to break your heart in two."

Alonzo held out his paw to Jemima and sang:

"I'm sorry if I hurt you.

I'm sorry… but it's what I seem to do."

Jemima just folded her arms and sang:

"They call him… Alonzo.

He's nothing… but a heartbreaker."

Jemima then turned around and walked over to the pipe. She sat down next to Tumblebrutus.

Alonzo and Cassandra sang one last time:

"Nothing… but a heartbreaker."

Then they left the clearing together.

The song ended there.

Most of the Jellicles looked over at Jemima. Some were expecting her to be upset or depressed. However, to everyone's vast relief, she was experiencing neither emotion. Instead, she and Tumblebrutus were nuzzling each other affectionately.

Everyone applauded.

Note: So far, Alonzo's the third cat I have made up a song for. The first was for Munkustrap (His is found in Chapter 10 of my fanfic "Hidden Truths of the Hidden Paw") and the second was for Bombalurina (Which is my songfic "That's a Queen"). I'm thinking about doing a song for every unsung cat in the musical. Are there any requests for the next one?


End file.
